Perfectly Imperfect
by I3trueblood
Summary: Natalia Crimane likes to get to know people. But she does not know herself. Putting her hash past behind her, she walks through the world unknown of her true, unhuman nature. When she walks into Fangtasia, will one vampire reveal it to her? - Not great with summaries, but it's a great fanfic, come find out for yourself! Don't forget to leave a review, I adore them! -
1. Chapter 1

Looking in her cars mirror to check her appearance one last time, Natalia Crimane pulled a silky strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She turned to her best friend, Katie Andleson.

"Ready to go?" she asked, turning off the car and removing the key from the ignition. She nodded nervously. The girls were going to the newest and most popular vampire bar and nightclub in their home town of Shreveport for the first time. Scared, inquisitive, and nervous, they were ready to explore and see what the undead were like up close and personal. Locking the car, the girls left the car with nothing but small clutches that contained nothing more than their cell phone, wad of bills, and their ID.

Walking up to the long line, they scanned the crowd to get familiar with the population. Skimpily dressed girls, with fishnets and miniskirts. Guys with small tops or very short, almost boxer like, pants. Racking her brain, Katie remembered the vampire terminology she had found on google. "Fangbangers," Katie gestured to the revealingly dressed people behind them quietly. Natalia nodded with an understanding. Before long, they were next in line. A tall, and older looking blonde vampire took their ID. Tho she was older looking, she still had a delicate and enticing beauty that made you give a second glance at her. "Well hi there," she said enthusiastically trying to muster enthusiasm but making it obvious she was overdoing it and that she didn't care. "Hello," the girls said their greetings. They showed their ID's. The woman glanced at Natalia, licking her lips. "See you inside, maybe," she said, never taking her eyes off Natalia. With a gulp, Natalia pressed forward as the female waved them in and called the next patron in line over. The girls anxiously entered the club and were frazzled at what they saw.

People dancing. Exotic dancers. A bar booming with people. Intimate kissing at the seating tables. Dim lights, with a steady beat blaring throughout the club. There was also a stage in the front center of the club that had a black throne. And in it might just as well have been a King. Eric Northman. 6'3 Foot, blonde hair blue eyed vampire and owner of Fangtasia. His looks were tantalizing. Katie gripped Natalia's wrist and led her over to the bar where they placed themselves daintily in two available seats at the bar. A long haired, pale, vampire bartender walked up to him wearing heavy eyeliner and a baggy t-shirt and tight spandex pants. He had this.. stride. This atmosphere to him that was so taunting. Every female at the bar was looking at him, if not looking at Eric. Or the other multiple gorgeous male vampires. Gorgeous or not, it was as tho being a vampire made the person significantly beautiful. He leaned over the counter top, moving his eyes to Katie and then Natalia, and focusing on her. "What can I get you ladies," the words rolled off his tongue. Katie bit her lower lip. He watched Natalia closely, making her feel slightly awkward. The first two vampires she had ever encountered and each had paid closely attention to just her. What an awkward feeling.

"Wate-" Katie leaned forward, peering into his eyes boldly. She cut Natalia off before she could say water and ordered for her, hoping to catch and keep his attention.

"We'll have a vodka, on the rocks, we like it dirty," she giggled, ordering the drinks with expertise.

"Nice choice," he said as he swiftly pulled out two glasses and filled them with the alcoholic substance, never taking his eyes off Natalia. "On the house," he said before they could pull out the money from their clutches. "So long as you share it in the back with me," he smirked.

"As..." Natalia looked for an appropriate word to not sound to smug. "Nice- as that sounds, I think I'll stay here and sip it with my friend here," she smiled. Was that an invitation? She hoped she politely rejected it. She had no intention of being dinner. Google had said vampires couldn't be trusted. She would follow Google's advice. "That's a shame. I have a sweet tooth for cute blondies like you," his fangs suddenly clicked out as he ran his tongue over them openly. Natalia felt uncomfortable. Katie grew annoyed and desperately tried to mentally figure out why her best friend was getting all of the attention. "Don't you look lovely," said a deep, humble and masculine voice. The girls turned. Seated to the right of Katie was the man from the throne. He smelled so good. Being next to him was overwhelming. "Thanks," Natalia said quietly. "Normally, I don't dance. But being as lucky as my eyes were to just catch a glimpse of you, I can't help but ask, if you'd like to dance?" Natalia's sea green eyes looked up directly into his. "A dance would be lovely.. how about we go treat other to one?" he asked, his voice suddenly more deep, and steady. She felt a light throb in her head but it faded quickly. She remembered another fact she had come across on the internet. Glamoring. When a vampire could persuade you to do whatever they wish, willingly or not. Like a controlling menace. Her mouth hung agape with shock. "Did you just try to _glamor_ me?" the words came out more blunt and shocked than she had intented.

He was shocked. This girl was not human. His attempt to glamor her had failed. No wonder she had smelt so delicious. He could not like this opportunity walk through the door. "Sorry.." Natalia turned to Katie. "Let's go," she said, standing up quickly. She needed to get out as soon as possible. Eric picked her up in his arms, stunning Natalia. "We'll be right back, enjoy my club while we talk privately," he told Katie to excuse them. With a flash, they were in his office. He set her on the couch. "What the fuck?" she said with aggravation, standing up angrily. He stood in front of the door. "If your going to rape me, I swear," she balled up her fist. "I know serious Karate," she lied, trying to sound bold. "What are you?" he said, gazing into her eyes, hearing nothing coming from her mouth. "I'm a girl that would like to go home." He ignored her arrogance. Gripping her throat gently, he swiftly pushed her back to the door, showing his inferior position and strength. She flinched, trembling with fear. _"He's going to kill me," _Fearful thoughts raced through her mind. "What are you?" he asked again through clenched teeth. He had to know. "I don't know what you mean! I'm me, I'm Natalia, I'm a waitress," she said with frustration, keeping her voice steady, trying to muster no fear.

"Why did my glamor not work?" he said flatly. "I don't know!" she rolled her eyes. She was scared and confused and had no idea what was happening. Nor did she want to find out. His fang's slid out with a pop. She trembled under his grip. "What... Why are your... teeth... out?" her voice started to pick up the trail of panic. He leaned in, smelling her. His eyes rolled back into his head as if he was having immense pleasure just by taking in her aroma. Suddenly, he thrust his fangs into the pulsating vein that beat in his ears. He slurped the blood from the wound. Natalia let out a scream. He sucked hard, feelig her heart rate slow. She felt dizzy. Her head throbbed. "Please.." she whispered. Sucking harder, draining her. He knew at this rate, she would die. But he could not stop. Her blood was intoxicating. It overwhelmed him. She hit his shoulder as hard as she could, feeling her weak hand ache. It was like pounding stone, his body was so hard. Suddenly, Natalia's mind went blank as a clean slate as she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the office door, Pam quirked a brow tentatively at the odd scene. An uncontentious girl being drained against the wall. What a pleasant and usual surprise. What was unpleasant was that she smelt so... pleasant. It was like her blood was persuading Pam to just bring out her fangs and suck the creamy, thick liquid down her throat.. she licked her lips at the thought. And now she saw how Eric was covered with her blood. Normally she wouldn't care, but this was an unusual victim. She gripped his shoulder, giving her full effort to remove him from the girl.

"Enough Eric, you'll kill her," she rolled her icy blue eyes with ease. "I can hear how slow her heart beat is. She's dying. Heal her or I will," she said, pacing her words knowing she didn't have time to be patient and broad with her pronunciation. There was a drained girl on the couch minutes from death.

"What have I done?" he growled at himself with frustration. "I was just conversing with her, and then I was draining her. I could not stop. Could not pry myself from this woman. Draining her was like I was strolling through the sunlight and enjoying it," he smiled at the thought.

"Well, that's fucking odd," she said bluntly. "Completely," he said, licking his lips and fangs. He opened a wound on his wrist and put it to her mouth, guiding her to drink it.

"She'll be alright. I've closed the club, her friend was worried about her. I knew you two were together but not that you were draining her," she frowned disapprovingly. "I glamored her into going home with Chow and that we'd personally drive her friend home, safely." she almost laughed. There would be nothing safe about the remainder of this girl's night. "Poor snippet of a girl, if she was fully human she would have been dead a couple of pints ago," she smirked with her Maker. He had a look of amusement, feeling no remorse for what he had done. The girl fascinated him and he was not about to let that fascination leave. "Pam, go to the storage room and get me a dose of anesthetic. I don't want her awake until we are out of ground tomorrow's sun down." she nodded, and was already out the door as the girl started to open her eyes. Natalia looked around with confusion, her head hurting. She felt queasy yet brave. She even felt sexy.. and turned on. She looked down with no recollection of the draining. She was in a t-shirt that read, "Fangtasia." Pam had already changed Natalia's shirt quickly before she left to storage. And Eric had cleaned his face and the stain on the wall to avoid leaving a trace of the unfortunate event.

"What's going on?" she rubbed her head and blinked the tiredness out of her eyes.

"You asked me to bring you back here for a spare change of clothes. You had spilled a drink on yourself so I provided you with the shirt. You fell asleep for about an hour and the club closed while you were sleeping. Your friend caught a ride with a nice looking human," he explained her forgotten and nonexistent events of the night. "Oh.. thanks." she said nervously. She rose to her feet. "I should probably get going," she reached for clutch but was stopped briskly by Eric. "You've had much to drink. Stay here the night, I personally vow protection to you. I will provide it myself." Of course Natalia would feel secure. But did she trust him? "Alright, well, I don't see why not." she regretting drinking so much and scolded herself in her thoughts never to get drunk in an undead club."

Pam opened the door, injection in hand. She had an alcohol wipe in her hand and hovered over Natalia. Before she could protest, she swiped the vein in her arm and injected the anesthetic. It was a strong dose. She instantly felt woozy. "Why did you fucking do that!" she shouted. "Are you crazy! What is this shit?" she stood up, balling her fist ready to swing it. All her thoughts were set aside as she fought to keep her eyes open. She fell into an unconscious heap on the floor. But before she could hit the floor, she was in the arms of Pam, who brought her to another room in the back that had a bed. She set her in knowing she would not be awake until the next night's sunset. Whatever Eric planned for her perked her interest. But she was exhausted and headed to ground. It would wait till sunset. She laid in her pink designer coffin and closed those gorgeous blue eyes that everyone admired so much. And she fell into a deep hibernating sleep almost immediately. Eric joined her shortly after in his own white coffin.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia woke with a start. Another nightmare, of course. She blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes as she rose in an unknown bed. Looked around with a daze, she tried to piece together the bits of information she could gather in her throbbing head. Creeping out of the comfortable silk sheets and into the bathroom linked to the small room, she looked in the mirror at her nakedness. The scars outlining her shoulder blades and upper torso. The scars... the ones she tried so hard to forget. A wave of rue and depression ripped through her as she remembered just how she got them. Looking around, her heart throbbing, she looked for something sharp. A razor, a knife, something. But she found nothing. She sulked, needing some kind of release. Her eyes flickered back to the scars. Suddenly, an enormous blonde vampire appeared behind her, tracing her scars with his finger. And in an instant, the previous night's affairs hit her.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

"Who did this to you?" he asked as his finger ran over her shoulder blade, tracing the light pink scar.

"I don't want to talk about it," she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself with embarrassment. "I would like to talk about how I got here, why I'm here, and when the fuck I can go home." she said strictly.

"We put you under temporary sedation. Until we could, 'rise from the dead'," he smirked at his own joke, hoping she interpreted what he meant by it.

"And I'm here because..."

"You are immune to glamoring. Your blood smells and tastes unfathomably delightful. Your beautiful, and your attitude is somehow attractive. After I find your species, maybe you will find your way to my dungeon," he quirked a brow invitingly.

"Go fuck yourself. I'd like to go home, and now."

"That I can not do. And should you insist on leaving, you'll be sedated for another evening. Or, you could be our comfortable guest and join us in the bar tonight."

"I'll take the second option, thank you." she said, considering something for a second. "I'll need something to wear." A smile broke out on the vampire's face. "I'll also need to know your name," she offered. "Eric. Eric Northman," he kissed her hand romantically. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged. "Pleasure to meet you," she lied sarcastically. "My name is Natalia Crimane," she said just as Pam entered the room holding a dark red corset with garters and heels.

"Good morning, sunshine. Eric, leave." he left promptly as Pam undid her towel and helped her into the corset. Lacing it up and placing the garters in place, tousling her hair, doing her makeup, and making her look,well, downright gorgeous. Pam slapped her arse playfully after noticing how sad Natalia looked when she covered her scars with concealer and powder. "Eric awaits you on the stage."

So with that, Natalia entered the club. She literally felt all the undead eyes on her, and even then some. Climbing the stairs to the stage Eric said on, devouring her with his eyes, she felt her enormous platform heels clicking against the floor. "The female said you needed me." she ran her tongue over her red lips. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. His strength reprimanded her and held her in place firmly. "People are watching us.." she whispered shyly.

"Would you like to go somewhere private?" "Yes, I would." she tried to imitate his proper voice to hide her southern ties. She failed. Within seconds, she was in his lap in his office in his black, comfortable chair. "Where did you get those scars from?" he repeated his previous question.

"Let's just say my family didn't like me very much," she bit back tears as the memories surfaced.

"And why is that?" he pressed further. "Because I wasn't a child. I mean.. I was always different. It scared them I guess. Made them angry." Eric was deep in thought, considering every word she said and playing out the scenario's in his head. It was like anti-vampire humans. People whom refused to understand or sympathize or even rationalize. "I can make the scars go away. If you take some of my blood." he said the last part more quietly. She probably knew the side effects of consuming a vampire's blood. And that she did. "No thank you, I don't suck on vampire's wounds," she almost laughed.

"Now that I answered your question.. let's go back to the bar. I need a drink," she stood up, taking his hand and leading him back to the bar. He sensed her feeling more comfortable. He liked that, it sparked more of his interest in her. Sitting at the bar alone, she glanced at the same vampire. "Martini," she said nervously, just wanting to distract him from watching her so intently. "How do you like it?" he smirked, playing games with his eyes. "Dirty," she rolled er tongue over her. Two could play the flirtatious game. He hopped over the bar, grabbing her wrist and dragging her outside before she could protest. "Stop it! What do you think your doing?" she shouted as he slid out his fangs. "Don't act like this isn't what you want, you slutty fang banger," he taunted her. She felt insulted and as though his words stung her. Dragging his fangs down her throat, inhaling her scent, ready to attack, Natalia let out a scream. Within an instant, Eric had him by the hair, twisting his neck and tearing his head off. The bartender melted and kind of even exploded into a goo and blood mixture. Natalia breathed silently, saying nothing but trembling with fear and shock. Eric lifted her off her feet and before she knew it, she was layed in the bed. "I think I'm going to hit the sack," she whispered, suddenly exhausted and fighting to keep her eyes open. "As long as it's my sack," he leaned down and licked her forehead. "Goodnight," he said, standing at the door and turning off the light. He was winning her trust. And respect. Before long, he would use that to take advantage and find out what she truly was. Even tho she fascinated him, she didn't fascinate him enough for him not to take the opportunity he had to use her.


End file.
